The Queens Almeida
by moonswirl
Summary: Following the story of IN THE LIVING YEARS, it will follow the lives of Tony and Michelle's family leading to an event. Naturally, this is AU.
1. Prologue, Year 30, May 21

**THE QUEENS ALMEIDA** by moonie  
Sequel to_ IN THE LIVING YEARS_

_A/N 1: After tonight's gut punch of an ending, I needed to get some things out of my system, so I decided to push forward on this sequel even harder. I'd actually started doing the planning, but it was a different pace, you know? ;) Anyhoo... group hug Pardon while I cry!_

_A/N 2: For the sake of keeping track, chapters will be IDed by their year, then the date. For the year, since we can't know what the true year is, they will be labeled 'year 1', 'year 2', 'year 3', etc, year 0 being the year Victoria was born, year 6 when she is six, etc. I promise it's not as confusing as it sounds._

_Disclaimer: Not mine... I'm not that cruel sniffles Sorry, residual bitterness, I'm back.  
Summary: Following the story of IN THE LIVING YEARS, it will follow the lives of Tony and Michelle's family leading to an event. Naturally, this is AU._

**PROLOGUE**

**YEAR 30. MAY 21.**

"What do we have?" Agent Michaela Shaye took to the floor, approaching one of the desks. She'd seen as the three standing around it had suddenly leaned forward to squint at the computer screen. Salvy, whose desk it was, spoke up.

"It's worse than we thought," he started.

"How so?"

"This isn't just a hostage situation. You said it was confirmed that Jonas Brinkley was in possession of some toxic substance?"

"Yes, it hasn't been identified, but they're out looking for him now..." Suddenly, she understood what they were getting at. "Brinkley's in there, isn't he?"

"That's not our only issue," one of the others, Sophia, cut in. "We've identified one of the hostages," she pointed to a corner in the screen. Shaye walked around to see. She knew the woman's face.

"Oh God..." She looked across the floor, to the second level's offices. "Have you told her?"

"Not yet," said the third, Zeke.

"I'll take care of it." Shaye headed off toward the stairs, climbing up toward the office.

She could see her, busily hunched over a file, turning to type something. The two of them were friends, from the first day she'd started working there and was introduced to Michaela Shaye. She knew what her reaction, what her instincts would dictate. That was why it had to be her.

She knocked, walking in. She didn't even look up, knowing it was her already. "What's the update? Is the feed set up outside the university?"

"Agent Almeida..." That got her to stop. It was Michaela's way of reminding her of her position, of asking she keep it together.

"What is it?" There was a pause. "Mike..." she stood.

"It's your sister... She's in there."

TBC


	2. Chapter 1, Year 0, February 20

**THE QUEENS ALMEIDA by moonie - Chapter 1  
Sequel to IN THE LIVING YEARS**

_Previously: The prologue - Year 30_

YEAR 0. FEBRUARY 20

_8:00am_

"Look at those toes! You've got tiny little toes!" Michelle gushed at two-day-old Victoria, sitting in her lap. Hearing a chuckle behind the couch, she looked over. Tony was standing by the door with a grin on his face. "What?" she asked.

"I'm just trying to reconcile this image with the woman who... used to take down the bad guys."

"Shh," she squinted. "She's very hard to look away from. I think she gets it from you."

"She may have gotten some of that from you too."

"No one is safe," she smiled. He smiled back, walking up to look over her shoulder at the cooing infant.

"When are your parents getting here?"

"I don't know, around lunch I guess. Mom's really excited. She's been so bummed out being so far away, her being unable to spend much time with her new grandchild," she kissed Victoria's nose.

"Well the bed's ready for them, I took care of it," he reached over to carefully take his daughter's hand.

"Thanks," Michelle nodded. "Oh by the way, and... don't ask me how it happened, but if Victoria ends up having a sibling, he or she already has a godmother."

"Who?" he asked curiously.

"Chloe." He gave her a look. "It was sweet... either that or I was in a lot of pain." He laughed.

"Okay."

_12:30pm_

"Shh, it's okay," Tony tried to soothe a crying Victoria. The 'offense' had been taken as they got around to dressing her in anything other than her little PJs. Eventually though, she quieted again, her smile looking like a 'who, me?' defense - as much as could be managed from her two days in the world.

Admitedly, it wasn't always easy like this, and knowing it would come and handling it were two different things. With the amount of stress they'd both lived with though, it was different. They'd also lived with the fear that one thing done wrong could result in a collapse, and it was frighteningly similar to this in some ways. They wanted to do right by Victoria. The possibility of failing was always there, looming.

Tony picked her up, awake brown eyes locking on to his face. "Okay, let's go find mommy," he spoke as they left her room on the search for Michelle. She stood by the living room window, looking out. He could see her absently fussing with the hem of her shirt. "What luck to have two beautiful girls under my roof," he walked up. She smiled before turning.

"Always there with the right words," she reached for Victoria and he handed her over. "Hey baby," she gave that smile she seemed to reserve for the girl. Looking out the window, Tony spotted the car.

"They're here," he announced.

They hadn't been able to stay very long the night Victoria was born, the three of them having a long drive back home. They hadn't really told their families about the circumstances around Victoria's birth, just they'd had some business to take care of, which was part of the truth. They would tell them the whole story eventually, but for now it was worry they didn't want to spread.

Michelle's parents hadn't been without opinions during the whole ordeal of their separation and reunion. Her father, not unlike Tony's sister Anna, hadn't been so easy to win back. For a while, Tony had been 'the one who spread heartache in his little girl's life', and that just wasn't a place you wanted to be at. It had taken months upon months, of Michelle insisting on her happiness now that he was back, of waiting and seeing, before he spoke a word to Tony again. The pregnancy had slowly worked to augment on the word flow. Now today, they weren't sure what to expect.

With Michelle's mother, it was a whole other story. Knowing of the sacrifices he had made, all toward her daughter's safe return, she could never see herself harbor any ill feelings toward the man. When they were pulled apart, she never saw it as a lasting situation. She knew the way they felt for each other, and no matter what, they would find a way to fix this. When they had, she celebrated in her intuition by welcoming Tony back wholeheartedly. Learning of their expecting a child, she was simply beside herself with joy.

When Tony and Michelle had left the CTU clinic with Victoria, they knew they had to drop in on their parents and their siblings while they had the chance. When they'd arrived at their home, the Dessler grandparents were surprised, then in love as they were introduced to their granddaughter. Both of them spent much of the time of that visit hypnotized by her.

So now as they arrived at Tony and Michelle's home, their son-in-law and daughter wondered what would come of it. They watched them get out of the car, pull out a couple of large gift bags. Michelle looked to Tony with a smile.

"That seems about right." He laughed. As they were greeted, Mrs. Dessler hugged them both, kissed Victoria's curled up fingers. Mr. Dessler, for his part, looked to Tony for a moment before a joyful smile broke through. He shook his hand.

"Congratulation," he nodded, looking on the verge of tears - not unlike his wife and daughter as they looked on.

"Thank you," Tony nodded back.

"Dad..." Michelle hugged him. "Thanks," she whispered in his ear. He gave her a smile. Looking down to Victoria in her arms, he looked more serene than she'd seen in a while. "Here..." Michelle held her out to him. He took her, very carefully.

"She looks so much like you, when you were a baby," he remarked.

"She does..." Mrs. Dessler agreed.

_2:15pm_

After they'd brought in suitcases and the likes, all that was needed for the next couple of days, they'd all had lunch. Seeing they needed to pick up a few things from the market for dinner, Tony offered to go. Michelle's father asked to come along, so they got in the car and headed off.

They talked over the ride to the market and as they got what was needed, of things such as Tony's job, things they did recently, the last few weeks of the pregnancy... Tony could feel his father-in-law was trying to get somewhere, building up courage. He had thoughts about what the subject might have been, but he never brought it up.

Mr. Dessler finally got around to it as they were driving back. "I'm not sure if I can apologize for all of what I may have said or thought while you two were apart."

"I know."

"But the things afterward... I was wrong, and when I'm wrong, I admit it. So... I'm very sorry, Tony."

"Thank you."

"I... hated seeing her cry..."

"I hated making her," Tony continued looking ahead, the memories some of the worst he had.

"I felt like I hadn't protected her the way I should have... my baby girl. I guess you'll be getting to know what I mean eventually."

"I do," Tony nodded.

_4:05pm_

"Where's Victoria? Where is she?" Michelle's mother 'asked', looking around with her hands over her eyes. Michelle looked on with a smirk. "There she is!" she flipped her hands away. Victoria just looked at her, batting her arms about lightly. "Okay, maybe she's too young for this game. That's okay though," she picked her up, kissing her cheeks.

"I'm really happy you two are here," Michelle came to sit with her.

"You'll do fine," she assured her. "I know everyone probably told you that already, but it's true. You take care of people, you help them, and I'm proud of you for it every day. I have no doubt Victoria is in great hands."

"Learned from the best," Michelle winked as she worked to push back the blush.

"Well thank you. Now, would you like to tell me what it is you've been holding in? You know you can't get these things past me..." Michelle looked down for a moment. If anyone ever claimed themselves intuitive, they had nothing on her mother. "Come on now, talk to me."

"We didn't just happen to be in Los Angeles two days ago. I got called in..."

"Called in?"

"By CTU."

"Oh."

"There was a situation, they needed me. I didn't want to go, but then I found out Liz Whitley was in trouble. I had to do something..."

"I see."

"Only shortly after I got there, the man we were trying to find broke in, took the building hostage."

"Michelle..."

"It's okay, I was in a locked room, they didn't know I was there. But then I went into labor. Tony had found out about my going out there, so he drove in too. He got us out of there okay." Michelle's mother took a moment to take it all in. "It should make an interesting story one day," she commented, trying to lighten the mood.

"You've always lived in this high stakes world..." she finally spoke.

"Well I think we've left the high stakes now. She's too important to us," she looked to baby Victoria.

_6:30pm_

"Ever think of moving back? It's just a shame you guys are so far..." Mrs. Dessler commented as they sat to dinner.

"It's complicated," Michelle started, looking to Tony.

"Our jobs are a part of it, but not the biggest. We moved here to separate ourselves from things we needed to leave behind to make things work. It's been a while now, but it still wouldn't feel right. We made a choice, and we need to stand by it."

"Who knows, maybe one day we would return. It just can't be now or some time soon," Michelle went on.

"Well, if it's what you need, then I have no problem with these visits," Mr. Dessler nodded.

_11:00pm_

"I can barely keep my eyes open..." Michelle yawned as they went into their room.

"Well these last few days haven't been the most restful," Tony spoke as they changed for the night.

"Mom's insisting we let her take care of Victoria when she wakes up in the night."

"That's good."

"I couldn't do it though..." she shrugged.

"That's also good." She smiled.

"I guess it's just something else we'll have to get used to." A moment later, they could hear Victoria crying. Michelle started to move toward the door, then stopped as her mother walked by.

"I got it," she assured her. Michelle sighed. Tony came up to her, put an arm around her.

"Come on, get some sleep. We'll need it."

"Yeah..." she finally agreed. He kissed the top of her head, and they went to lie down. She stayed close to him. He could feel her distracted, wanting to go out there. Finally, he broke through the silence, hoping to relax her.

"So this Chloe thing..." She turned to him with a smile.

"Give it time."

"I know."

"Okay." Soon, they slept.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 2, Year 1, August 22

**THE QUEENS ALMEIDA by moonie - Chapter 2  
Sequel to IN THE LIVING YEARS**

YEAR 1. AUGUST 22.

_10:50am_

Tony looked over to Michelle. She sat in the passenger seat, but at the same time she wasn't there. Her elbow pressed against the window frame, her hand supported her head. It almost felt too heavy to support right then.

The first hint of trouble had been that they couldn't reach Liz or her family for a couple of weeks. She was on leave from CTU, she wasn't answering e-mails or phone messages.

And then Liz' husband had finally called her back. The reason she had been out of touch with her old friend was because she'd been in the hospital all this time. When she asked him why they hadn't told her, he said Liz had wanted to wait until they knew more.

He'd called back the night before. They knew more... they knew too much. There was nothing to be done. She wouldn't get better. She'd only get worse. After that, Michelle didn't even have to say anything. Tony said they'd drive up to L.A. in the morning.

They already had so much on their minds, and Tony worried about how all this was affecting Michelle. Victoria was barely a year and a half. It was just a couple of months after that first birthday that they'd discovered Victoria would soon be a big sister.

Michelle's second hand rested at the base of the discreet yet present bump. Indecision at an ultrasound had left Tony knowing they would be having a second daughter, while Michelle still didn't know. He knew she knew how he worried for her and the baby these days, their health. She continued to assure him that it would not be a problem.

Scheduling issues had kept the number of times Michelle and Liz had seen each other since the move to barely a handful. Since the day Victoria was born, though they spoke often, they had only seen each other twice - at Christmas and on Victoria's birthday.

Tony looked in the rearview mirror as they stopped at a red light. Victoria was sleeping. It was amazing how seamlessly she had become a part of their lives. Sometimes it was hard to believe there had been a time where she wasn't there.

It was hard to tell who she looked like the most. For a moment it would be all Tony, and then suddenly she was the spitting image of her mother. They called her their little sun, because that was what she was... she brightened everything up, always.

Now, the little sun would work her smile for someone who really needed it. As they passed the Los Angeles city limits, Tony slipped his hand over to his wife's. She turned her head to look at him, still propped against the window.

"How are you doing? Are you hungry?"

"I'm okay," she spoke lightly. They shared a look and he nodded.

"We'll be there in ten minutes."

_11:10am_

Before stepping off the elevator, Tony handed Victoria to Michelle when she asked. The girl was awake now, her eyes looking everywhere they could as usual. She had always been very curious. If someone kept something out of her reach longer than was needed, she would fuss and cry.

When they arrived near the hospital room, they saw Liz' kids sitting together. Her sons, Jay and Tom, were twelve and nine. Her daughter, Ellie, was seven and looked strikingly like her mother.

"Hi," Jay spoke up when he saw them.

"Hey Jay," Michelle replied.

"Dad went to the cafeteria. You can go in. She's been waiting for you." He knew what was happening, more so than his siblings.

"You go ahead," Tony whispered to Michelle.

"Thank you," they kissed briefly before she went in with Victoria.

Walking into that room, the dread weighed on her. Having her daughter along helped some, but it still couldn't make it all go away. Liz, lying there in that hospital bed... This just wasn't right. Liz had been a great friend to her, but she was also someone to be counted on by so many others. She never gave up, never faltered. She gave you strength when you lacked it. Why did this have to happen to her?

Liz looked to be sleeping, and she didn't want to wake her. But then Victoria got to 'talking'. Michelle tried to move aside, get her quiet.

"Hey Action Girl..." came the tired sound of Liz' voice. "It's okay, I'm awake," she promised, turning her head to look at them as she opened her eyes. Michelle walked back toward her slowly. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this..."

"Don't worry about it, it doesn't matter..." she shook her head.

"It does," Liz corrected, working to sit up. "I wanted to be able to talk about it with you."

"Why didn't you say something before?"

"All it would have done would be to give you things to deal with you didn't need to. You already have enough without driving back and forth for something that could have been nothing. I admit there are times where I wished you were here, but I stand by my decision."

"I get it," Michelle finally nodded.

"Good." She looked to Victoria. "My goodness, she's grown..."

"None more aware than me, believe me," Michelle smiled. Liz held her arms out to get her, and she did. It was in the hand off that Liz finally caught sight of that soon-to-be second baby.

"Look at you... Congratulations," she smiled back, holding Victoria with care. Michelle nodded, sitting on a small couch next to the bed.

"I wanted to tell you... That's when..." She paused. Liz didn't leave her there.

"How are things? How's Tony?"

"He's good. He's out in the hall."

"Still coaching?"

"Still coaching," Michelle confirmed. "He's got a national competition coming up. Everyone's working hard."

"Wouldn't expect any less."

_1:00pm_

"You two still okay with leaving CTU and all of that behind?" Jeff Whitley asked Tony as they sat in the hall still.

"Wasn't easy at first, but kids have a way of aiming your focus."

"That they do," Jeff fiddled with his coffee cup. "When things progressed the way they did with Liz, I had to make a decision. Traded in the streets for a desk job. As much as I love being out there... we lose Liz, then what would happen to Jay, Tom and Ellie if something happened to me too?"

"Probably best then," Tony nodded. "How are they doing?" he indicated the children.

"I think they get it... they just haven't processed it all yet..." he rubbed at his eyes.

They heard the door open and turned as Michelle and Victoria walked out. "Your mom's asking for you," she looked to the Whitley children. They stood, going into the room. "Hey Jeff," she hugged him, seeing him for the first time since they got there.

"Thanks for coming. It really means a lot to her."

"Of course," she assured him as they pulled back.

"Hey there Victoria," he greeted her. She rested her head against her mother's shoulder. He smiled.

"We can stay here for a while, so if you need to take a walk or anything..."

"It's okay, but thank you."

"Sure."

_3:25pm_

Liz' children had made their way out of the room again, needing a snack. Michelle went with them, so Tony and Jeff went in to see Liz. She smiled when they came in. "I was wondering where you'd gone off to," she spoke to Tony. He smiled back.

"Sorry. How are you today, Liz?" he asked, taking her hand a moment in greeting.

"You know how it goes, there are good days and bad days. This one is turning up pretty good so far."

"Good," he nodded.

"Yeah." After a moment, she turned serious. "How is she really doing? I know she's trying to keep it in for my sake," she shook her head, knowing he'd understand what she was getting at.

"She barely slept last night, and she's been quiet."

"Promise me something? Look out for her these next few months? I realize you do that regularly, but this is different. This time should be joyful. I don't want to take that away from her."

"She's concerned about you..."

"And I'm concerned about her. I know she's scared. I'M scared..." her voice broke. Jeff walked up to his wife, sitting by her. "I realize it might be hard to understand, but I don't want to ruin this time for her. Please, Tony..."

"I'll do my best," he finally nodded.

_7:25pm_

"We need to start thinking about getting back home. It's a long drive," Tony spoke quietly in Michelle's ear. They were back in Liz' room. Jeff sat with them, while the kids watched the television perched high in a corner. Victoria slept on a small couch. Michelle turned to Tony as he spoke. "Sorry." She nodded.

"I'm afraid we need to go," she turned to Liz as she stood.

"I'm really glad you came today."

"No problem," Michelle nodded. She looked to see that Tony was gathering up Victoria and her bag. "Call me if there's anything?" she leaned over to hug her friend.

"I will," she nodded. "And you call me too, alright?"

"Definitely." After goodbyes were passed all around, the three of them walked out of the room.

As they made their way to the elevator, he could see the brave front fade away, no longer benefiting anyone or masking any fears she had for Liz. Tony remembered her request, but for all the hard situations he had weathered, this wasn't so easy.

As they neared the elevator, he felt her hand on his arm. He stopped and looked over. "Hey..." he whispered, his free hand reaching up to the side of her face. She was pondering something, perhaps how to approach it.

"Elizabeth..." she simply spoke, then looked down a moment. "The baby, if we have a girl, I... Elizabeth?" He smiled.

"Okay." In an instant, she knew - she'd get her wish. Perhaps because of that, she finally allowed herself to break down. She moved forward and Tony wrapped his arm around her. He didn't rush her, gave her the holding time she needed without a word. After a few minutes, they were able to head on out to their car.

For the ride back home, Michelle sat in the back, with Victoria in her lap. There was still so much going through her mind, but at the very least this small gesture they had agreed upon was helping to some extent.

_11:50pm_

"I'll get her to bed," Michelle told Tony as they walked into their home.

"Right," he nodded.

"Maybe we could watch a movie? I don't think I could sleep right now."

"I'll look into it," he nodded his head toward the living room. She went off upstairs with the still sleeping Victoria.

He chose a comedy. They'd seen enough drama in the last couple of days. A few minutes later, Michelle returned. They settled in on the couch, nice and snuggled. Michelle sat leaning against him, their mingled hands resting over her belly.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 3, Year 2, April 17

**THE QUEENS ALMEIDA by moonie - Chapter 3  
Sequel to IN THE LIVING YEARS**

YEAR 2. APRIL 17.

_7:00am_

Elizabeth was born in January, about five months after that day they went to visit Liz in the hospital. At the very least, her birth was nowhere near as stressful as her big sister's. Still, the emotions had run high.

By then, Liz' condition had progressed down to devastation. They knew it was only a matter of time before they lost her. So to be handed this perfect, beautiful, healthy baby girl and to give her the name of this friend they held so dear...

They had gotten the call two days ago that Liz had finally passed. It was strange yet never doubted that they knew it - felt it - just as the phone rang. They knew what they'd find out. Michelle couldn't will herself to pick it up, so Tony had done it. Jeff had both sadness and relief in his voice. He had lost the one he loved, but her suffering had ended. The call was brief, so Jeff could get on with his calls and get back to his kids.

After that, the two of them went along with the day as best they could. They held the girls, played with them. It was needed, to make sure that the past months had prepared them well enough for this. They knew well though that the true impact would be the funeral.

They'd driven to Los Angeles the night before, staying with Anna so they wouldn't have to make the long drive in on that day. It felt good to be back there on a day like this. True, San Diego had become home in the past couple of years, but it could never compare to what they had in Los Angeles.

Victoria, at two years old, was naturally oblivious to what was happening. All she knew was that she was visiting her aunts, her uncles, and her grandparents. She squealed happily as she saw Anna, ran into her arms. Anna had long said she wouldn't marry again, though she was now living with someone. Clara had gotten married the year before. She and her husband were expecting twin boys. James and Amanda welcomed a brother to their two girls. Matt was Victoria's age now and her favorite cousin. Then there was Michelle's brother Danny, his second wife Fiona, and daughter Sadie. Everyone there had known Liz Whitley and her family as dear friends, part of their extended family. It was only natural to go and pay their respects.

As Michelle woke up, she saw Tony was also awake at her side. "Waiting for me?" she smiled.

"Just enjoying the view," he took her hand. "Did you sleep okay?" She looked up to the ceiling.

"I dreamt she was alive, and we were all at CTU." She paused. "Monkeys had commandeered a wrecking ball and were out crashing about town," she frowned in sudden amusement. He laughed, and so did she. "It didn't make a whole lot of sense but it kind of made me feel better."

"How are you doing?"

"I'll be okay. You're here," she smiled. He nodded. A moment later, they heard the sounds of three-month-old Elizabeth moving about. Michelle stood, walking to the crib Anna had set up there. "Hey Lizzy-Bee," she whispered, picking her up.

Like there had been challenges when they'd first had Victoria, there were new ones with Elizabeth. Taking care of both girls without short changing either of them was the main point of attention. They couldn't very well expect Victoria to just understand all of this. She remained a not so patient child. It wasn't of a 'brat' magnitude, but she'd pout you into regret in two seconds flat.

Michelle returned to sit on the bed with Elizabeth. Liz had met her once, and the two of them had instantly bonded. Liz had been deeply touched to discover her part in the naming of the new Almeida.

It was Liz, upon a sudden realization, who had given the two of them a collective nickname. Victoria, Elizabeth - The Queens Almeida.

Her request to Tony had been carried out a lot more swiftly than he would have thought. The simple confirmation that they would have their Elizabeth had seemingly worked to straighten Michelle's focus and strength in the face of what was to come. Sadness and frustration over her inability to save Liz still existed though, and Tony was there to see her through each instance.

"Morning," he greeted his younger daughter as Michelle handed her over to go check on Victoria. She'd slept in cousin Nicholas' bed as its regular occupant slept on an inflatable mattress on the ground.

_10:10am_

The service had begun, and as expected it was a very emotional event. There were massive amounts of people present, a true testament to who Liz was and what she meant to those who knew her.

Jeff had asked Michelle if she would like to speak during the service. It was a no brainer. Of course she would do it. She knew there wasn't even need to think about this, the words had been running rampant in her head for weeks.

Her turn came, and she handed Elizabeth to her mother. As she stoodat the microphone, she found Jeff and the three children up front.

"I met Liz a week before arriving at CTU. We became friends... almost instantly. She made what could have been a difficult transition into a time of ease. That's who Liz was. she made you feel good. Most of you here today are here to honor those very qualities. And if you knew her, you know what a loss the world has suffered."

_2:20pm_

"It was Ellie's fourth birthday. For some reason, we'd decided to hire a clown for the party. Well, the kids were terrified. They started screaming, running. We didn't know what to do. But then, Liz grabbed a hat, put a blanket on her back like a cape... and she chased the clown away. The kids laughed, and the party went on like nothing had happened," Jeff was retelling as he sat with Tony, Michelle, and a few others. They laughed. The lot of them had come to sharing stories about Liz.

As Victoria started getting restless just sitting there with her parents, Tony stood. "I'll take her around for a while." Michelle nodded, and Tony went on with the two-year-old.

Watching them go, Michelle could only smile. Their lives were a dream come true, to be cherished and never taken for granted - the years leading to where they were now made it hard to forget. So many times they had and had almost lost each other, there was always fear for the day they might lose each other and not have the ability to reunite as they'd done before. It was paralyzing. Maybe it was being here, with one who had lost the one he loved, but every look, every touch, every word and every kiss was heightened with reassurance - I'm here, we're okay.

As Tony watched Victoria run about, smiling, laughing, he smiled along. Of all the duties he'd had, being a husband and a father stood in a separate category, because nothing ever came as high. His girls were his life, simple as that.

Nearby, he could see Chloe standing by the table with the sandwiches and veggies, Elizabeth resting in her arms. As agreed upon, she was her godmother. The idea had seemed almost too odd to imagine. Yet to look at them together, they couldn't see anyone else in that position. There was no awkwardness, not much if any, as she held the baby girl. The stranger part was to see her demeanor change as she turned her focus from Elizabeth to other people and back.

"Na!" Victoria exclaimed, her name for her grandmother Almeida, as she spotted her and ran over. The gag was always to wonder where the second 'na' had disappeared to, a great hoot for Victoria.

"Hi there," Tony's mother hugged her granddaughter, kissing her rosy cheeks. She turned to her son. "What are you four doing tonight?"

"We're going back to Anna's for a while, then we're having dinner with the Desslers, staying at Danny's. We drive home in the morning."

"Right," she nodded.

"Coming back to Anna's with us?" he asked. She smiled and nodded again.

_6:30pm_

"Is she sleeping?" Tony asked Michelle as she came to join him, Danny and Fiona in the kitchen.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Really tired herself out this afternoon..."

"That_is_ her specialty," Tony pointed out.

"That it is," Michelle laughed. After Danny insisted his sister and brother-in-law go into the living room to relax while he and Fiona worked on the dinner, they went to sit on the couch. Tony reached over to the back of her neck, sensing a hint of stress in her.

"Tired?" She squeezedd her eyes shut a moment with a sigh.

"I just want this day to end. It's all just too... heavy," she looked to him.

"If you want, we can just drive home after dinner," he suggested.

"Maybe, yeah... You don't mind?"

"Not at all." She smiled, kissed him.

"Thank you." They lingered there, faces mere inches apart from each other.

He sort of understood what she was feeling at the moment, more so than their families and former co-workers did. There was a feeling of powerlessness about this whole situation, of helplessness. There was something broken she couldn't fix - she was broken too, couldn't be fixed either. She still had so much strength in her, but it wasn't helping her here.

_10:10pm_

As they got home, they knew the period these last few weeks had been was finally over. They'd made the drive back and forth at least five times in the last month. They knew the end was coming for Liz, knew it frightened her more than she'd admit, and they wanted to be there for her. They'd leave the girls with 'Na' Almeida or 'Grama' Dessler and go to the hospital. In the last week, the last visit, Liz had been home. She wanted to be there when she went, and she got her wish.

But now Liz was gone, respects had been paid. It was done. Now they had to go back to their lives. It was the best way there was to honor what she had been to them. They would go on living, go on loving. They would raise their daughters and look out for them, let them know every day how much they cared for them and the fact that they were a part of their lives.

They went to bed almost as soon as they'd gotten Victoria and Elizabeth in their beds. As they'd done since that day in August where they'd first visited Liz in the hospital, they fell asleep resting close together.

He was there, she was there.

They were okay.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 4, Year 3, September 14

**THE QUEENS ALMEIDA by Moonie - Chapter 4  
Sequel to IN THE LIVING YEARS**

YEAR 3. SEPTEMBER 14.

_7:00am_

Tony tiptoed back into the bedroom after a trip down to the kitchen to gather up a few things. From what he could tell, he'd managed not to wake Michelle. Putting down what he held on the night stand, he sat on the edge of the bed.

For a moment, he didn't want to wake her. He could watch her sleep for hours. Finally though, he had to get things moving along. Trailing his hand up her arm was a sure fire way of awakening her in his case. She whimpered, fighting to keep sleeping.

"State your intentions or there'll be bodily harm," she limply pointed a finger, eyes still closed. Her tone said otherwise - she knew what was coming.

"Happy re-anniversary," he grinned. She smirked, finally opening her eyes.

"Happy re-anniversary," she reapeated, sitting up to kiss him. As they pullled back, she tilted her head. "I smell coffee." He reached to the night stand, picking up the two cups.

"Cheers," he spoke before both drank up.

"I really wish I didn't have to go in to work today," she sighed. "Responsabilities..." she shook her head.

"If it helps, tonight should make up for it."

"Yeah?" she asked with a curious smile.

"Yeah," he nodded. She put down her cup, took his and put it down next to hers before pulling him down. They didn't get very far as, mid-liplock, they heard...

"Mama!" proclaimed by a pixie little voice. Turning their heads to the side, they found three-year-old Victoria in the doorway to their room, brown hair veiled around her face, PJed and barefoot. Tony and Michelle looked back to each other.

"Yeah..." Michelle scrunched up her face. Tony nodded, kissing her forehead before getting up.

"Morning," he nodded to Victoria, giving her a crazy face just as she liked. She giggle-screeched and ran out of the room. Tony turned back, picking up the rose from the night stand and handing it to Michelle with a small nod and a smile before going 'in pursuit' of Little Sun. She smiled to herself, twirling the flower's stem between her fingers.

A moment later she was on her feet, placing the rose on her desk before heading into the hall toward Elizabeth's room. She could hear Tony and Victoria in the other room, and from the sounds of it Victoria was winning. Getting into Elizabeth's room, the one-year-old was awake.

"Hey there Lizzy-Bee," she picked her up. She looked very happy to see her mother. Michelle walked back into the hall, Elizabeth balanced in her arms. Tony 'fell' in the hall 'dramatically', Victoria pouncing on him a second later.

"Got you now!" he laughed, lifting her by the waist.

"If you two are finished, who's up for breakfast?"

"Me!" Victoria squealed as Tony put her on her feet and sat up. She ran past him, starting down the stairs carefully. Michelle looked to Tony, shaking her head with a smirk.

"She's got you eating out of the palm of her hand," she teased, walking up to him. He stood.

"Not a bad place to be," he shrugged before looking down to Elizabeth. "Hey you..." She giggled and Tony took her. "Come on, breakfast time Your Majesty," he started down the stairs. "Your Royal Highness?" he turned back for Michelle.

"Coming," she laughed.

Downstairs, they found Victoria trying with no success to somehow leap high enough to grab a box of cookies from the counter. Michelle went to her, taking her in her arms.

"Problems?" she asked her.

"It's too high," she craned her neck about to look at her mother.

"It's too early also. Plus, if you have cookies now, there won't be room for your dad's pancakes..." It had quickly become the breakfast of choice on their anniversaries (and re-anniversaries), with the added element always a surprise. On their last anniversary, which they still celebrated, it had been blueberries. At the mention of pancakes, Victoria's eyes grew wide as saucers. Next to fish sticks, they were her favorite. "Yeah, that's what I thought," Michelle nodded, putting Victoria down in her chair at the table as Tony got Elizabeth settled in as well.

_10:20am_

"Allie, have you spoken with the..." Before Michelle could even finish her sentence, the woman was nodding, handing her a fax printout.

"They said they'd see what they could do. That's the estimate," she indicated the sheets.

"Okay, good," she nodded back, turning to head back into her office.

"Hey, wait!" Allie called to her. She turned back.

"What?"

"What's today?"

"The fourteenth?"

"You've got a red 'x' on your calendar for today." Michelle smiled. Allie was a friend, for a few years now. Her daughter Cate was Victoria's best friend. She didn't know the whole story of who she and Tony used to be, what they used to do...

"Uh, wedding anniversary."

"Right, right, I knew it was this month... How long?" Allie asked.

That was a bit more complicated. The first wedding, that was May 21st, a little over seven years ago. The second wedding was now five years ago. The time in between where they were apart, they didn't discount it. No amount of anger or bitterness changed what they still felt in their hearts. It was still there, would always be. It was just... trapped under the surface. That was why they still celebrated the old anniversary along with the new one, and why they counted their marriage as...

"Seven years," she told Allie.

"Got anything special planned tonight?"

"Yeah. I have no idea what it is, but there's something," she laughed on the end.

"Well congratulations," Allie gave her a half-hug.

"Thank you," Michelle smiled. As she was nearing her office, she could hear the phone ring. She jogged over, snagging the cordless in mid-ring. "Michelle Dessler," she identified herself.

"Michelle, it's Joanie, I'm sorry to call like this, but there's a situation," the daycare woman explained.

_10:35am_

Michelle hurried into the center, scanning the room. "Mama!" the cry directed her. Victoria sat in Joanie's lap, looking positively scared, trains of tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey Sunny," she took her in her arms, hugging her as tightly as she was being hugged. "What happened?" she asked soothingly, smoothing out her hair a moment. Leaning into her mother's grip, she held out her hands, each of her fingers save for her thumbs had band-aids on them making a neat line. Michelle looked to Joanie.

"Told her to be careful, not to play with those things, then a minute later..." Joanie explained, voice dripping with apology. "She wouldn't stand still..."

"No, it's okay," she assured the woman before turning to her daughter. "Come on, let's get your sister. We can stop for ice cream on the way home," she patted Victoria's back as they headed out.

_11:00am_

"Tony, it's me. Call me when you get this. I'm home with the girls. Don't worry, everything's fine," she finished the message and hung up.

She'd had to hold the cone as Victoria took licks of the soft chocolate ice cream, gently pulling and pushing Elizabeth's stroller with her other hand. She still slept, had been napping when she picked her up. Now that they were home, she was setting up to work remotely from her office while keeping an eye on the girls, both sleeping now.

Tony called back five minutes later. "Hey," she smiled at the sound of his voice.

"What's going on?"

"Victoria's daycare called me in. She was playing, cut her fingers on something." Her reaction pattern to something like that didn't need to be explained between them. Both knew it was best to take her home. This wasn't a thing that happened too regularly, but they recognized it.

"How's she doing?"

"Better. We got ice cream, she's sleeping now."

"Okay." There was a pause.

"What are we going to do about tonight?"

"I don't know. We'll wait it out. She could be okay to stay with Mrs. Brown tonight."

"Right. So... continue as planned then?"

"Exactly."

"A little hint?" she teased.

"No deal," he laughed.

"Fine," she smirked. "See you tonight."

"Okay. Hey Michelle?" he asked before she hung up.

"Yes?"

"When she wakes up, call me?" She smiled to herself.

"Sure."

After hanging up, she called Allie at the hotel to explain the situation. She'd need to rework her plans for the rest of the day. Working in a hotel, she had been able to count on using the utilities there to get ready so she could leave work dressed for the evening. That wasn't so anymore. So she'd have to find a way.

_2:45pm_

"Michelle? What are you doing here? I thought you had to..." Allie looked surprised to see her back at the hotel. Then she spotted the girls. "Hey?"

"Do me a favor?"

After leaving the girls with Allie, Michelle left her things in her office and headed to the showers in the hotel's gym.

There was something she loved about these anniversaries. It wasn't about the gifts... though they were always extremely nice. It was the hours leading up to 'the big event', the preparation... She felt downright giddy. It was one thing that she loved Tony, that was a fact set in stone.

It was the feeling of euphoria she could still feel, all these years later, about her seeing him and him seeing her... She felt at peace. She felt like the luckiest woman on earth. And having this feeling was just amazing.

After her shower, Michelle returned to her office wearing one of the hotel bathrobes. Finding Allie, she saw the girls were now sitting in front of a television, watching cartoons. Allie signaled for her to go on and get ready while the girls were calm and busy. With a silent thank you, she moved along.

Locking the door and shutting the blinds, she got to work. First hair, then makeup, things were moving along. She was halfway through getting dressed when there was a knock at the door, followed by a muffled 'Mama?'

"Hold a minute?" she called, pulling on her shirt in a hurry before going to open the door. Victoria came bursting through, locking her arms around her mother. Michelle looked up to Allie, who shrugged. "How's Lizzy?"

"She's still glued to the set."

"Okay, it's alright. Thank you Allie." She nodded. Shutting the door again, she looked down to the top of Victoria's head, pressed to her. "What's the matter?" she asked, brushing at her hair as she tried to get her to look up. She could sense her grip didn't include her hands, so deduction came. "It is your fingers?" A nod into her skirt from Victoria. She looked up at last, her eyes holding back tears by a very minimal restraint. "Show me?"

"Careful?" she requested.

"Always," Michelle promised. Finally, Victoria released her, holding out her hands. Michelle crouched, carefully taking one of her hands. She undid one of the teddy bear band-aids. She knew the blood had been one of the main factors of Victoria's continuing panic. Looking at the finger, she could see the cuts were clean, already starting to heal. "Look, see?" she spoke, trying to convince Victoria to take a look. When she did, and found nothing much at all, her face lightened almost instantly. Michelle stuck the band-aid back in place. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Think you can sit there a minute or two?" She nodded again.

Once Victoria was sitting, she watched the remainder of her mother's preparations with great intent. When at last she was done, Michelle turned back and found Victoria's captivation uninterrupted. She laughed.

"So what do you think?" she looked down and up. The outfit got yet another energized nod off Victoria.

_5:30pm_

When Tony had gotten off from work, he'd hurried along to get ready so he could go meet up with Michelle. The day had gone by as though in slow motion. It was as though his desire to be with his wife, its intensity, only served to make time go by even slower. The incident with Victoria at daycare didn't exactly help matters either.

But eventually the day had ended. So after a change of look, he drove over to the hotel, where the three girls of his life were said to be. He met Allie Capshaw, who directed him to where they were. As Elizabeth slept, Michelle was watching TV with Victoria.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked. Victoria's head shot up and she was on her feet a moment later, practically leaping into his waiting arms.

"Daddy!" she squealed. "My fingers got hurt," she announced.

"Did they? Let me see." She produced the requested fingers and their teddy bear band-aids. "How'd you manage that?" She shrugged. "I see," he nodded. "Feeling okay?"

"Yeah," her shoulders moved up and down.

After putting her down, he turned to Michelle, the feeling that his jaw would undoubtedly hit the floor were it humanly possible was still a factor today.

"Hey," he took her hand, pulling her up close for a kiss. He could hear Victoria making sounds of being childishly grossed out by this display, but didn't let it cut it short... much. "Are we set?" Her face cringed a second, looking down to Victoria, now leaning at her hip. Tony didn't need explanation there. "We... have other options." He went to pick up Elizabeth. "Come on..." They left the lounge.

_6:30pm_

"This one!" Victoria pointed, perched in her father's arms, clinging on to him.

"Okay," he clicked the remote to the on-screen menu for the hotel's movie selection.

"Dinner will be up any minute," Michelle announced as she picked up a now awake Elizabeth, going to sit with her at the couch, where a table was set in place so they could eat and watch the film.

"Good, because this one's belly is rumbling louder than an elephant's," he tickled Victoria.

"Is not!" she laughed.

"If you say so," he put her down as there was a knock at the door. Victoria ran to sit next to her mother.

"Hey Felix," Michelle nodded to the man who brought in their meal.

"Evening," he nodded. "Hey Victoria, how's it going? What happened to your hands?" he gave the girl a smirk. Like with Allie and her daughter, Felix had a son, also friends with Victoria. Salvatore, Salvy, was five. He looked out for her and Cate Capshaw.

"I thought it was a toy..." she defended herself.

"Small mishap at daycare," Michelle explained further.

"Ah, well you're in luck. This will make it better," he lifted the covers off the plates. The scent hit Victoria's nostrils and she perked.

"Thanks Felix," Michelle nodded.

"Hey, you guys have a good evening. If you need anything else..." he shook Tony's hand on the way out. Tony went to sit with the three of them, and the movie started as they ate.

Tony and Michelle shared a look over the girls' heads. Neither daughter was likely to stay awake through the entire film, but it didn't matter. There were no regrets on this turn of events. A nice evening alone would have been good too, but how could they complain? They were there together, the girls and them, and they couldn't be happier.

This evening was about celebrating their marriage... their re-marriage.. and Victoria and Elizabeth both were a part of this. This second exchange of vows five years before had been in hopes that at last they could have what they couldn't have before, what they'd risked not having time and again... a family.

When they fell asleep hours later, the girls laid huddled snuggly between them. They wouldn't have it any other way. This evening was right, more than they could have hoped for. What they'd had to forget about was nothing compared with the alternative they'd gotten. With whispered 'I love you's, sleep took them.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 5, Year 4, July 7

**THE QUEENS ALMEIDA by Moonie - Chapter 5  
Sequel to IN THE LIVING YEARS**

_**A/N:** Just wanted to take a moment and say thanks for all the kind reviews :) You guys make me want to write this story even more :D Also, just wanted to clarify - **Amy**, the sister that's reported to be in the university in the prologue is an hostage, not an agent... :)_

YEAR 4. JULY 7TH.

_9:30am_

"So what do you girls want to do today?" Michelle asked as she finished getting Elizabeth dressed.

"Can we go to the park?" Victoria asked, sitting nearby.

"Yeah!" Elizabeth approved.

"Well since you asked so nicely," Michelle smiled. Victoria cheered, running out of her sister's room.

Bouncing off, Victoria went in search of her father. "Daddy!" she called every few seconds. "Da-" she started again as she entered the living room. "Daddy!" she finally spotted him, coming in from outside.

"Yes, Victoria?" he responded, taking in the excitement free-flowing about her.

"Coming to the park too?" she asked, tilting her head to the side, sending the two long braids her hair had been put in to dangle over.

"Well, you know how I get about that swing set..." That got a laugh out of her. "Where are the others?" Victoria pointed back toward the stairs in response. "Will Constance be joining us?"

She gasped and turned to run back up to her room. Constance was her doll - her favorite - and a present from 'Aunt Chloe'. Victoria hardly ever left the house without Constance in tow. She took care of her with such importance, it was still in excellent condition. If she or her little dress ever got dirty, it was promptly cleaned up.

It was another ten minutes before the four of them set off toward the park. It wasn't far, which allowed them to go very often. They knew the way. As they headed there, the sisters led the way on foot, Victoria letting Elizabeth walk as fast as her two-year-old legs would allow as they went hand-in-hand. Behind them, Tony and Michelle looked on with no small amount of pride.

_11:00am_

Having given up on the thought that they had a shot at keeping up with their daughters, Tony and Michelle now sat on a park bench, looking over as Victoria and Elizabeth ran around. If Elizabeth ever stumbled, her big sister was there to get her back on her feet.

These girls loved each other. They were small, sure - but they took care of each other. When Victoria had been sick with a nasty cold months before, barely-two-year-old Elizabeth had kept her company, hunted down more tissues when Victoria needed them. And when Elizabeth fell and scraped her elbow a few weeks before, Victoria calmed her as Tony cleaned and bandaged the wound. They understood each other in an almost twin-like fashion.

"So did you get your time off from the school?" Michelle asked Tony.

"Two weeks," he nodded. "Where are we going? Do we have any idea?"

"How about Italy? We keep saying we'll go someday and we never do it." He paused.

"Maybe it's time we do." She smiled, leaning over to kiss him.

"I can't wait," she hummed.

Turning back to look at Victoria and Elizabeth on the park's playground, Tony and Michelle found their search coming up empty. They sat up, scanning the various games.

"I don't see them, do you? Tony?" Michelle tried not to let panic take her over, but right now it was just as hard as trying to breathe as their daughters remained unseen. They stood as one, not running but almost.

"Vic? Lizzy?" Tony called as they got closer. No response. "They can't be far..."

"Tony..." Michelle spoke as the last of her control broke away. He turned to see her pick up something from the ground - Constance. She looked to him, eyes shaking free her first tears.

"It's okay, we'll find them," he went up to reassure her. "Just try and focus..." She nodded, took a breath.

"Okay."

"Okay, let's go," he started off.

"Wait..." she stopped him. "What if they come back? One of us should be here." He nodded. "I'll stay," she responded. He took her hands.

"It's going to be okay, I promise." He ran off to start looking.

Michelle stood there a moment, looking down at the doll. Victoria would never leave her behind like this... What if something had happened? What if someone had come along to lure them away and... No... She blinked, trying to chase away those thoughts and any images accompanying them as she sat down.

She looked around. Were they safe? Were they hurt? Yet more frightening thoughts dancing maniacally about her mind to torment her. None were more frightening than those connected to certain parts of their pasts. It had been years since they'd left Los Angeles, but that didn't stop the possibilities.

In their years of service, they had run across a lot of dangerous people, people not above retaliating. What if they had been out there, lying in wait until they'd finally found them again. And now they had, and they'd taken the girls, to hurt them by hurting them...

Michelle stood, running a hand across her face and through her hair. She couldn't remain sitting there like that or these thoughts would drive her mad. She tried to think differently. If the past was to plague her, then she'd use it. It was all still there somewhere. She looked to the ground for... something, anything that might lead her in the right direction.

Looking for foot prints in the sand was useless. Moving away from the sand, there was a patch of grassless ground. Little shoe prints... There were many, but were any made by her girls? She closed her eyes, recalling what shoes they had been wearing. Victoria wore her blue butterfly sandals, and Elizabeth had her sneakers. Examining the ground, she discovered two things - she found the prints, clear and undeniable... but they were heading in different directions. Michelle closed her eyes with a shudder... they were alone.

For Tony, the search was just as troubling. He'd been calling their names over and over, no response had come so far. His throat was getting drier by the second, but he didn't let that stop him.

He'd looked away... how long? It hadn't seemed that long, but it had been plenty. He could never forgive himself if they got hurt because of his diverted attention. All he ever wanted was to keep his family safe, keep them happy.

What if they were hurt, what if someone took them? To think anyone could ever lay a hand, a finger, on his girls... He didn't know what he'd do if that happened.

He'd dug out a picture of the two of them together, and just to look at it knowing they were out there probably scared and crying, it made his hands shake and he had to be careful not to drop the picture. It was just like every story you heard, not remembering what they were wearing... Victoria had braids, Elizabeth had a ponytail... they always did. But what were they wearing?

He asked people he crossed if they'd seen them, but no one had. Every minute that passed he became more and more driven. He verified the grounds like he was on a mission. Sometimes his background came in handy.

A minute later, his phone rang. He picked it up so fast he almost dropped it. "Michelle?" he answered.

"I-I don't think they're together..." she was crying a bit still.

"What?"

"I found their foot prints, the paths go different ways."

"Are you sure it's not from when they played?"

"I don't know..." her voice cracked. "Victoria's path is heading in your direction. Elizabeth's is opposite. I want to go, but... What if they come back?" She was scared, and he wanted to be there to comfort her, but words would have to do. He kind of needed them too.

"You have to take the chance. You can do it, Michelle. I know you can." There was a pause.

"Okay."

"Call me if you find anything."

"I will." They hung up, and Michelle found she was practically hugging Victoria's doll. She'd get it back. Tony would find her. And she'd find Elizabeth.

Another deep breath later, Michelle went on to follow the path left by her younger daughter's sneakers. The little ridges met up in the middle like arrow tips. She only saw them as far as the patch of dirt went, so for the rest of the way she'd be on her own. She reminded herself of Elizabeth's height. There were places she may have gotten through which she couldn't. It made her walk a little faster - what if she was trapped somewhere? What if she couldn't reach her?

Every now and then, she had to decide to go to one side or another. She just hoped she had some maternal instinct in her that would tell her where to go.

It would never be something she could confirm had anything to do with it, but the breakthrough came five minutes later. She was walking by some bushes when she heard...

"Kitty... here... Kitty?" She knew that voice, and her heart stopped beating like a frenzied drum as she crouched and pushed some branches to the side. Elizabeth sat on her knees, looking under more bushes. Hearing the rustling, she turned her head, seeing her mother. "Hi!" she smiled.

"Hi..." she didn't stop the tears as she smiled back to her. "Come here..." she held out her hand. Elizabeth crawled over without a word. Once she was close enough, Michelle grabbed her, hugging her. "Lizzy-Bee..." she closed her eyes. She'd never been so happy to have those tiny arms wrapped around her neck. She pulled back, inspecting her for injuries. All she found was dirt. "You're okay..." she whispered.

"Mama?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Lizzy, I've told you, don't run off like that," she brushed at her face.

"Kitty," she pointed to the bushes. She was smiling, she was happy. She had no idea what her excursion had caused in her parents' minds. "Mama, can Kitty come home?" she blinked, confused about her mother's tears. A 'meow' drew their attention as the kitten, pure white save for the dirt, poked its head out of the bushes. Michelle laughed despite herself.

"Okay," she nodded, kissing her daughter's cheeks.

After Michelle's call, Tony had stopped a moment. Now he knew he was searching for Victoria alone. He tried to think where she might go. He came down to his knees, hoping maybe seeing things from the point her height offered might help. All he saw was the place was big, and that didn't exactly calm him.

Then his phone rang. "Michelle?" he answered, the phone still grasped in his hand from the previous call.

"Hey..." her voice seemed a little more at ease, and he hoped it was a good sign. He was proven right.

"Hi Daddy!" Elizabeth's voice rang out from the phone. He lowered his head with a sigh of relief.

"Lizzy..." his voice choked with that relief. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." she responded, and he could tell she didn't understand why he'd think she might not be. "Daddy, I got a kitty!"

"You did?" he smiled as he stood back up, starting to walk again.

"Hey," Michelle came back on the line. "We're going back to the bench. Any sign of her?" the tension re-entered her voice.

"Not yet. I'll find her though." After they hung up, he wasn't sure how to feel. On the one hand, Elizabeth was safe now. But then there was Victoria... where was she? "Victoria... If you can hear me..." he tried to call every minute or so.

It was on the third minute's try that he got a reply. "Daddy..." His head shot to the side as he spotted the tip of her sandals, with her toes peeking out at the top, behind a tree. Her hand and face came into view as well as she looked at him. She was crying.

"Victoria..." he rushed over, picking the girl up as panic gave way to peace. "Sweetheart, what happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." she cried into his shoulder, gripping at his shirt collar.

"It's okay, I got you now." She shook her head.

"Not okay. I lost Elizabeth!" she went on crying.

"What?"

"She's gone. I was watching and she disappeared... I was watching... Didn't want you to know, wanted to find Elizabeth before... Can't find her..." her words were slurred as she still spoke in his shoulder, but he got it.

"No, sweetie... Elizabeth's okay." Victoria finally looked up.

"She is?" she sniffled.

"Yeah. Your mother found her." She just sat there, breathing deep. "Come on."

At the bench, the kitten sat on Elizabeth's lap, as she sat on Michelle's. "What do you want to call her?" she asked, as they'd IDed the feline's gender. Elizabeth looked at her, then the cat.

"Kitty..." she shrugged.

"Kitty the Cat... alright," Michelle smirked, kissing the top of her daughter's head.

"Mama!" She looked up to see Victoria running toward her, Tony walking behind her. Tears of joy sprang anew. Michelle stood, putting Elizabeth on her feet. Victoria reached her a few seconds later, hands out and ready for a massive hug as Michelle lifted her up.

"My Sunny..." she swayed her about as they held on tightly to each other. "Do you have any idea how you scared us?"

"I'm sorry..." she returned on apology mode.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're okay." She held out Constance the doll and Victoria hugged it with a gasp.

Tony arrived, reuniting with Elizabeth as he crouched before her. "Who's this?" he asked of the kitten in her arms as he pushed some stray hair out of her face.

"It's Kitty," she announced.

"We keep her?" Victoria asked, having noticed the cat. Michelle put her down by her sister. The girls bonded over the cat. The parents shared a look.

_11:30am_

As they walked back into their home, the girls went upstairs. They would attempt to wash the dirt off Kitty. Left alone, Tony and Michelle got their turn at a hug. They were silent for a time, just holding each other.

"They're okay..." Michelle cried in a whisper.

"I know," Tony replied in a similarly relieved but still scared in that new and frightening way. "What about you?" She remained within the safety of his arms, resting against him.

"I don't know..."

"We're ready!" came Victoria's call from upstairs. Michelle looked up to Tony, and they moved toward the stairs to go meet the girls.

_7:30pm_

The rest of the day was spent with the girls trying to figure out what Kitty might need. They decided the tiny cat would sleep in Elizabeth's room one day, Victoria's the next, then back again with Elizabeth, and so on. They would get her a bed, bowls and food, and some toys. Already they had discovered Kitty loved pouncing on laundry piles.

Elizabeth still had no clue as to the level of worry her acquiring their new pet had caused, was still causing. They really hoped she understood the part about the wandering off.

Victoria for her part had not let her little sister out of her sight. She had to make sure the morning's events would not reproduce themselves even though they were now at home. Now she was spending the night in her sister's room, sleeping at her side, face to face, their hands resting on the mattress a mere inch or two apart.

Michelle sat on the couch, absently watching television. Tony arrived, sitting at her side. Wordlessly, she moved to rest by him.

"Are they sleeping?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded once. They were silent a while.

"I thought my heart was going to explode..."

"So did I," he tried to reassure her. "My mind went right to worst case scenario. It wasn't even anything like that."

"No matter how much time goes by or how far we've gotten, it just never goes away, does it? It'll always be there in our heads... I can't stand it."

"I've been wondering about this... since we found out we would have Victoria. What do we tell them about that? Working at CTU, what we used to do, everything that's happened..." She nodded.

"I have too. I don't know either really. I don't want to lie to them, but is it really something they need to be thinking about... all the times we've been in the path of danger and death. It's not us anymore, but it's who we were." She laughed. "It's how we met, how we fell in love... Victoria was born there." There was that silence again.

"We can't tell them now of course, they're too young. Maybe someday it'll feel right. Maybe it never will. We'll figure it out."

"Works for me," she agreed. And they left it at that.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 6, Year 5, May 3

**THE QUEENS ALMEIDA by moonie - Chapter 6  
Sequel to IN THE LIVING YEARS**

_A/N: Sorry for the delay. I moved in mid May, so I haven't been able to really devote much time to my writing for a while. But now here's a new chapter :)_

YEAR 5. MAY 3RD

_7:30am_

They woke up almost at the exact same time it seemed. They opened their eyes, turning their heads to face each other. As they saw each other, they smiled.

It had come to them very late the previous night. Actually, it had taken the whole day, of something being on their minds. Michelle had woken up that previous morning feeling just... odd. It was quickly getting to her, then to Tony, that she should know what was going on.

It was the whole day like this, and then they'd gone to bed and they'd gotten it - it was feeling like a pregnancy.

At first they wanted to get a test right then, hour be damned. Eventually though, they'd decided to wait until morning. And now there they were.

He let his hand trail to her stomach, fingers tapping a light rap. "Anyone there?" She smiled.

"Guess we'll find out." Sitting up, she strained to listen. "They're awake," she looked back to Tony.

"Do we tell them?" he looked up at her.

"I think we should wait, until we know for sure. Don't want to get their hopes up."

"You don't think there's..." She shrugged.

"I've been fooled before. But if there is..."

"If there is, then it'll be another queen to our kingdom... or a king."

"Or a king..." she winked. They kissed. "I'll get started on breakfast," she stood.

"That's the safe food, yes? No stove for you," he teased.

"Ha ha," she threw back as she walked out. "Where's my tiny dancer?" she asked, coming down the hall.

"Hi!" Victoria bounced into the hall in response.

"And good morning to you," Michelle smiled.

"Morning. Are we getting my costume?" she asked excitedly, arms wrapped around her as she craned her neck back so she could look up at her.

"If you don't mind coming along on some errands." Victoria continued looking at her. "That means yes." She pulled so she'd crouch enough to reach, planting a big kiss on her mother's cheek before running into her sister's room. She heard them chit chat, heard Kitty push a 'meow' here and there.

_8:50am_

Tony sat on the couch, looking over his schedule for the next few weeks. It was the end of the school year, which was naturally a busy time.

"What's that?" Elizabeth asked, standing in the doorway. He looked to her, spotting Kitty trailing by her feet as usual.

"Work things," he explained. She approached, climbing on the couch to sit next to him.

"Like what?" Tony smirked. Michelle insisted they'd passed on some interrogation gene to her.

"Okay, see here?" he pointed to a page in a notebook lying on the coffee table. She leaned over to inspect it, nodding. "Each student needs to pass three tests. When they do, I write how they did."

"I'm a good swimmer," she nodded, standing up on the couch, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, you are," he laughed. "You're better than some of mine," he spoke to himself.

"Come play?" she asked, still hanging on his back.

"I have to work..." he laughed.

"Come play?" she didn't back down.

"I'm almost done. We can play after. Okay?"

"Okay," she relented with a sigh. There was a pause, as Elizabeth kept hanging on.

"It'd help if you let go."

"No..." she shook her head. He laughed as the phone rang.

"Alright now. Sit, please?" he reached to get her down and she let him. He hurried to get the phone before the caller hung up. He figured it'd be Michelle with the answer to the question that had been on their minds since the previous night. "Hello?"

"Mr. Almeida?" a woman asked.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Almeida, this is Nurse Keller at Tanner Memorial. We have a woman and child here, a Michelle Dessler and Victoria Almeida... There was an accident, the car..."

"What?" he tried and failed not to alert Elizabeth, his hand shaking. He gripped the phone not to drop it as he turned to look back at Elizabeth. She sat deep in the couch cushions, taken aback by the rise in her father's voice. "Are they..."

"The doctors are with them now, I can't say..."

"I'll be there," he hung up.

For a moment, he couldn't move. He just kept his eyes on the phone, attempting to process everything.

"Daddy?" the sound of Elizabeth's frightened voice brought him out of his daze. He looked at her, shrinking into the couch. Looking at her face, it was like she knew what had happened. Snapping back into motion, he focused on what to do - get to them. Collecting Elizabeth, his phone, and his keys, he headed out without a word.

After putting Elizabeth in the car, he shut the door and pulled out his phone. She didn't need to hear this. After a moment, he dialed up his brother-in-law. Three agonizing rings later, he answered.

"Hello?" Danny spoke.

"Danny, it's Tony. I hate to spring this on you, but I need you to do something." His urgency registered loudly and clearly.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Michelle and Victoria... they were in an accident..."

"Oh God... Are they okay?"

"I don't know. Look, I need to get there, and Elizabeth's with me... Could you tell your parents, and Anna..."

"Of course. Where have they taken them?"

"Tanner Memorial."

Once the call to Danny was over, Tony hurried to get to the hospital. The whole drive over, it was a battle between the urge to break and the need to concentrate on the road. Elizabeth hadn't said a word, she just sat there.

When they arrived, they were told someone would be with them shortly. Resigned to the sole option, Tony sat in the waiting area. Elizabeth sat in his lap, wrapped in his arms. Minutes went by.

"Daddy?" she looked up. "What's going on?" She needed reassurance. He just wasn't sure whether he could provide it. Before he could speak though, they were approached.

"Mr. Almeida?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," he stood.

"I'm Dr. Lawrence."

"How are they?" he asked, putting Elizabeth down.

"From what we can tell for Victoria, other than a broken leg, she only has a few scrapes. We'll run some tests to make sure of that." Tony took a moment to breathe before looking back to the graying man.

"And Michelle?"

"Her injuries were more severe. She's in the O.R. I promise we'll do everything we can for her, and for Victoria." Another moment of holding it in passed, not allowing any conclusions to be made yet.

"When can I see them?"

"It'll be over an hour for Victoria. As for your wife, I don't know. Someone will tell you as soon as there's a development."

"Thank you..." Tony's nod barely carried through.

_11:05am_

Tony sat in the waiting room still. His body ached from the prolonged use of the uncomfortable chairs, and his heart ached as he waited to find out what was going on with his wife and daughter. A nurse had provided a coloring book and crayons for Elizabeth. She wasn't up to it for a while, but a suggestion from Tony that she make something for her mother and sister got her to give it a go.

"Tony..." a call drew him back to attention. He looked up to find Danny arriving with his and Michelle's parents, and Anna and Clara. When Elizabeth saw them, she ran up to jump into her Grandma Dessler's arms.

"Lizzy, Lizzy..." she hugged her tight, and Tony could see her shaking all over. The drive must have been such a nightmare for her and her husband, knowing their child was in peril. He'd had to go through that for a relatively short time. Their drive had been hours long.

"Any news?" Danny asked Tony. He'd called them again after his talk with the doctor, knowing they'd be relieved to know Victoria would likely be okay other than her broken leg.

"It's been almost two hours since I've heard anything..." he shook his head.

"How are you doing?" Anna hugged her brother.

"I'll be better when they tell me something, anything."

That came a few minutes later. Dr. Lawrence came to get Tony to see Victoria. After promising Elizabeth he'd be back soon, he followed the doctor.

"How's Michelle?"

"We're still working on her..." was all he could volunteer. "At least there's some good news. Your daughter's test results came back. It's all good. She's resting now."

Walking into the room, seeing Victoria, he was both relieved and shaken to the core. Her hair was swept to the side in all its length, revealing some cuts on the bare side of her neck and shoulder. The gown seemed to make it overly evident how young she was, how tiny and fragile. Her little leg propped up in its cast was one of the scariest things he'd seen in all he'd seen throughout his life.

Taking a seat at her side, he took her little hand in his, squeezing just barely. She had to be alright. If she wasn't... He couldn't even entertain the thought that she might not be... He could hardly believe she was already five years old. It seemed like just moments had passed since that day at CTU where she was born. Danger followed her, and he hated that. They had left behind their old lives to try and live peacefully. He knew they couldn't escape it all completely, but the amount they HAD encountered was staggering indeed.

_1:06pm_

"How long has she been awake?" Tony asked the nurse as he stood outside Michelle's room, looking in at her. She sat against the raised portion of her bed, staring out. He couldn't really see her face but he could tell just fine that she was distracted by weighty thoughts.

"Only a few minutes. The doctor was just in to talk to her." She paused. "Take it easy, alright?"

He walked in slowly. He'd still been with Victoria when someone had called down to inform him he could come see Michelle. From what he could tell, she'd been lucky and as far as they could tell she was out of the woods.

She felt him approach, turned to look at him. She had her share of cuts and bruises, which wasn't any easier to look at. Her movements easily gave away the pain she was in, that she'd just been operated on. Still she livened up some when she saw him, tears welling up in her eyes.

He sat on the edge of her bed, taking her hand, leaning in to kiss her carefully. She kept him at an inch's distance. They were silent a while, motionless.

"She's okay?" she asked.

"She's okay," Tony confirmed. Michelle let out a broken breath.

"I can still hear... her scream..." she mumbled tearfully. Tony swallowed back any anguish, giving strength for his wife. "Tony, we..."

"You talked to the doctor," he knew what she was aiming to talk about. She looked at him. "Are you?"

"I... I was..." she couldn't hold back the tears there, and he didn't try to stop her. He let her cry in his shoulder, trying to deal with this revelation on his own.

"You just concentrate on getting better, alright?" he whispered. She nodded.

"Is Lizzy okay?" she asked after a moment.

"Yeah. She's with your parents in Victoria's room. They'll bring her by in a few minutes."

"How do I look? I don't want to scare her." Tony smiled.

"You look fine. Although I'm not really qualified to find you looking bad." That got a smile out of her.

Twenty minutes went by. Tony sat at his wife's side, letting her rest her head by his shoulder, making it easier on her to relax. Finally, the Desslers came in, Elizabeth in her grandfather's arms.

"Mama!" Elizabeth spoke happily when she saw her there. Tony took her.

"You have to be careful, okay?" he told her. She nodded obligingly before he put her down in the spot where he'd been sitting.

"Mama?" she asked, big brown eyes looking up at Michelle.

"I'm okay," she nodded, placing a hand on her daughter's head, new tears springing up.

"I made you a picture," she announced.

"You did?" Michelle smiled.

"I left it in Victoria's room," her face got sad.

"It's okay Lizzy, you'll give it to me later?" She nodded.

_3:11pm_

They had told her to rest, and really she tried. But it took medicine to convince her mind to take a rest. Too much was going on for her to allow anything else.

When the doctor told her, she'd been unable to move, to comprehend... She had indeed been pregnant... new queen, or a king... But now she no longer was. She'd lost it. Had it been the surgery, the accident... Was the accident her fault? Had she been responsible for robbing the life of this potential of a child? Did it suffer? No... she couldn't think that... It was too small, it wouldn't... would it?

And then she'd think of the girls. Victoria... Liz' Action Girl... Tiny Dancer... If she hadn't survived, it wouldn't have mattered that Michelle did. If Victoria hadn't survived, she wouldn't feel alive... And Elizabeth... She didn't seem to have been too affected by all this... a small blessing.

Then she'd worry for Tony... and Tony and her. They always talk about how events such as this would tear couples apart. She had lost and nearly lost him before, she couldn't go through that again. Would he hold this against her? Would this one instant break all they had fought for over all these years?

As the medictine started taking effect, she could feel him hold on to her hand. She truly hoped it meant she didn't need to worry...

_7:45pm_

"Michelle?" she could hear as she slowly awoke again. It was her mother's voice, she knew even before opening her eyes.

"Mom..." she spoke, still feeling a bit weighed down by the drugs.

"You have a visitor..."

Feeling a presence to her left, she turned her head to look. When she saw Tony walk in carrying a sleeping Victoria, she cried in relief. Tony placed their daughter at her side, explaining the doctor had said it was okay. Michelle wrapped her arms around her. The girl relaxed in the embrace instantly, letting out a little hum, making her mother smile.

"Daddy?" Elizabeth asked, holding her arms out from her perch on her Gramps' lap. Tony went to pick her up. "Home?" she asked, small eyes fighting with all their might not to fall asleep.

"Not for a while sweetie," Tony confessed. "Do you want to go with your Grands?" She gave a heavy nod. "Okay," he kissed her cheek.

The Desslers left with Elizabeth, taking her home. They'd take Tony and Michelle's room. There was no way he'd leave her or Victoria, so... Anna, Clara, and Danny departed soon after, needing to get back to Los Angeles.

Tony sat by the bed, where he watched Victoria, and soon Michelle, sleep. When he'd gone to see Victoria again over the afternoon, he was surprised by what he found. She sat upright, throwing a paper plane back and forth with another young girl sitting up in the bed opposite from her. When she looked over, smiling, he felt such relief.

"Hi..." she had greeted him.

He would regret this third child that wasn't... But then he also had a wife he loved in every way someone could love or be loved, two beautiful daughters living their happy lives... He had a lot to be thankful for... he had to remember that above all.

_TBC_


End file.
